Murder in the Midnight Moonlight
by Dcfan100
Summary: You know that Cowboy Batman from "Game Over for Owlman"? Well this is a story from his universe about how he and the other heroes first encounter the Joker! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Do you remember in "Game Over for Owlman" where Dr. Polaris faces The Atom and a cowboy Batman? Well this is a story about the batman from that earth. Enjoy and please review but please do not flame, although constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman the Brave and the Bold**

"Ten o clock" Emerald Archer said looking up at the clock tower on Main Street in Gotham City.

"Then if your tribe is right, they should be along any time now" The caped figure known only as The Batman said stepping out from the shadows. Suddenly the two heard the door of the bank across the street being broken down by two men with axes.

"There" the archer motioned to the men while fitting an arrow into his bow and letting if fly straight at the mans axe. Meanwhile Batman swung down from the building he was on with a strong rope and right into the back of the first robber. Quickly picking him up off the floor Batman held him up against the wall with one hand and knocked him unconscious with the other while the archer hit the other robber across the head with his bow.

"Now tell us who's behind these attacks?" The Archer growled. The man shook his head and remained silent. "Tell me now!"

"Archer!" Batman called "I think we've been set up"

"What?"

"This one doesn't have anything on him except his axe, not vault cutting material, no gun, nothing that you'd expect a bank robber to carry. This can only be a diversion!" he said grimly. Suddenly a loud scream rang out for a few streets away.

"Damn it!" the Archer growled giving the robber a hard punch to the face knocking his out.

"Leave them here; they won't be getting up for awhile!" Batman yelled as he started to run in the direction of the scream. Emerald Archer glared at the unconscious robber and scowled before running after Batman. The two ran from Main Street towards the saloon where the scream had come from.

"Damn it!" the Archer said again as he and Batman approached a group of men surrounding a body. Batman walked over to the corpse and looked at the face fearing the worst. Sadly he was right, his face was bleached white and the attacker had taken a knife and shoved it into his mouth giving him a gruesome, sickly smile of blood.

"Did any of you see the attacker?" Batman asked examining the body. The men in the group sadly shook there heads as a woman knelt beside the body and wept.

"Fourth attack of this variety in one week." Archer said his voice clearly frustrated. "How does he keep outwitting us?"

"I think we should focus on finding out who this "he" is" Batman said calmly as he picked up a piece of blood stained cloth from the victim and started walking away. "Look I know he's caused you a lot of pain but if we're going to catch this mad man we need to keep a clear head."

"Sorry Bats, it's just that ever since he killed Roy, I guess I've just been… frustrated" he sighed.

"It happens to all of us sometimes" Batman said "Now come on; we still have two loads of trash to dump off on the Sheriffs doorstep." Emerald Archer nodded and followed Batman back to the bank.

Later deep beneath Wayne Manor.

"Another victim sir?" Alfred the faithful butler asked as Batman examined the piece of cloth under a magnifying glass.

"Tonight makes fifty one Alfred." Batman sighed "And I still can't find any leads".

"None sir?" Alfred asked.

"Well I do see a pattern in the knife marks of the victim's faces, the range in diameter is different but the knifes are all obviously made of solid steel alloy that can only be mined at one place. However, the Cobblepot Mine is a well known facility that distributes steel to nearly all knife producing companies in the area. So I'm hoping to find something in the cloth."

"Then perhaps it is time to share your findings with some of the others." Alfred suggested.

"Perhaps" Batman agreed.

"Must you always be such a pessimistic person Master Wayne?" Alfred asked.

"It's what I do" he answered grimly.

12:00 Midnight

Batman walked stealthily through the graveyards. As he approached the meeting point he heard the noises of a fight. Quickly rushing to the scene he saw a ghastly white figure battling two other men and a small chimp.

"Fools! Your bodies shall burn in hell, surrender and maybe I shall grant you a quick passing to the afterlife!" he screamed as he pointed his cane at a faceless man and shooting out purple flames.

"It is you who should give himself up Craddock," the detective known as Ralph Dinby answered as he fired another shot at the Gentleman Ghost who simply became intangible and allowed the bullet to pass through him. The Question tried to throw a punch at his face but his fist simply passed through the ghost's body.

"You cannot harm me!" he cried "I am immortal!"

"Then it's to bad that you'll be spending eternity in a nice Nth metal cell!" Batman yelled leaping at the Gentleman Ghost and giving him a hard one, two punch with Nth metal knuckles that sent him flying to the ground.

"Next time I chose the meeting place!" The Question insisted.

"Please, let us get down to business, I assume you all know why we're here?" the monkey who was also known as Detective Chimp spoke up.

"The red faced murders" Ralph nodded.

"Tonight makes fifty one" Batman sighed.

"You've all noticed the steel from the Cobblepot mine no doubt" Detective Chimp asked and the others nodded.

"I visited the mine earlier today but nothing looked suspicious, old man Oswald doesn't even seem to be in the rackets anymore." Ralph said shaking his head.

"There may not even be a pattern in the knifes" Batman said sternly.

"If the crook is sane" Detective Chimp began "then there might be a trail but…"

"If he's not even in the right mind then we've been following a false trail for months now" Ralph groaned.

"Fifty one?" The Question asked.

"The number of victims, any theories Question?" Batman confirmed.

"Fifty Two is the number of playing cards in a deck and since we haven't found a trail then all evidence indicates that this crook is a terrorist or a maniac. So his modus operandi is one of playing cards, pranks and jokes…deadly ones." The Question concluded.

"Then there's not a moment to lose." Batman said quickly. "It's obvious that this criminal not out to prove or steal anything, he's just doing this for a few laughs."

"I'll alert the county police!" Ralph replied.

"And I'll try to pick up more clues from various criminal operations" Detective Chimp said.

"I'll investigate a few leads" The Question answered, his mind already forming various connections between the new evidence.

"I'm going to round up a posse." Batman said his eye narrowing "I have a hunch that I know where this criminal is."

2:30 A.M

"Sorry to call you away from your nightly workout Ted, but I need you and the society's help." Batman said sternly.

"No worries about me, but I'm afraid that the groups a little tuckered out, as much as I hate to admit it, I think age is finally catching up with us." Ted sighed.

"You worked for twenty years making the country a safer place for everyone, you've earned a rest." Batman smiled.

"No way kid, the society never turned there back on you once and we're not about the start!" Ted insisted.

"Good to have you on the team." Batman nodded. Then turning to his small posse which consisted of Night Hawk, Emerald Archer and Ben Turner he spoke up "Now lets move, we don't know how long we have before he goes after his fifty second victim!" Batman said as the team started towards there destination. "The old big top that was abandoned after the twister of 56', it's the exact place where we'll find this clownish crime captian!"

**Okay so just a quick round up of who the characters are in the real world.**

**Emerald Archer = Green Arrow**

**Roy = Speedy**

**Ralph = Elongated Man**

**Night Hawk= Robin/ Nightwing**

**Ben Turner= Bronze Tiger**

**This mysterious gangster= well I think you can guess.**

**Well there you have it, Chapter 1. So how was it, good, bad, horrible, great, okay? What did you think? Please review it helps me know how to become a better writer. Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter 2 of my story Murder in the Midnight Moonlight, man I love that name! Also, thanks for the reviews and suggestions, you guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman the Brave and the Bold, man that's a lot of words!**

"This place gives me the creeps" Night Hawk

"With all these bodies around you'd be crazy not to be creped out" Turner said as he pushed another corpse over.

"They were here" The Batman said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Look at this" Ted said knocking over a large wooden case "There must be enough ammunition in here to outfit the towns law enforcement office for a whole year, and this is only one trunk" Ted shook his head as he motioned to about two dozen more.

"These can't be any ordinary criminals" Emerald Archer said as he examined a rifle. "This type of gun is only manufactured by the U.S military"

"The black mask gang?" Night Hawk asked.

"No, the mask was there trademark but the motif of this gang seems to be playing cards" Batman said as he examined the face carved on another corpse. "Night Hawk go get the sheriff, he'll want to see this"

"Sheriff Loeb? You know how he feels about 'our kind'" Night Hawk said shaking his head.

"Yes, but you know how to get his attention, besides it's deputy Gordon who I really want to talk to" Batman said. Night Hawk nodded and ran towards town. "I need the rest of you on patrol, there seems to be no pattern to this crime so we'll need every pair of eyes possible to search for this killer" Batman told the rest of the crew.

"I should be able to get the society of bed for something like this" Wildcat yawned.

"I'll telegram the other league members in the area and she who's available" Emerald Archer said.

"And I'll track down Wang Fei the old railroad man, I'm sure he'll know a few things" Ben Turner smiled as he tipped the brim of his hat.

"I want all this contraband towed out of here now!" the sheriff shouted to his men that Night Hawk had led to the big top. "And keep an eye out for that vigilante!" While Loeb was busy giving orders Deputy Gordon slipped into the shadows.

"You can come on out now, I got the sheriff to take you off the most wanted list" the deputy said.

"Force of habit" the grim voice replied.

"Fifty one victims and we still can't nail a pattern" the deputy sighed.

"There is no pattern, I don't think this man is in the right mind" Batman growled.

"That's impossible isn't it? How could a mad man engineer this?" Gordon asked in surprise.

"He is surprisingly intelligent," Batman agreed "but the only logical explanation here is that the killer is insane"

"Well set a curfew and have all the police travel in groups at my end" Gordon said.

"And I'll try and see if I can pick up his trail at mine" Batman finished giving Gordon a small nod before disappearing.

"This is unacceptable Gordon! If the public is going to keep there confidence in us we need this killer caught" Loeb said sounding aggravated as he walked up the stairs to his office.

"More like you need him caught to keep your sorry butt in office" a cop named Bullock mumbled.

"We'll double the patrols" Gordon said motioning to his squad to move out.

"How do you put up with that ass hole Gordon?" Bullock asked as he followed his out.

"Just doing my job" Gordon answered.

"Heh, you should be sheriff not that lazy bum" Bullock replied.

Back up in Loeb's office the sheriff searched his mind for a plan. If people lost faith in him they'd complain and threaten not to re elect the mayor so to boost there confidence the mayor would fire him and put the no nothing Gordon in charge. Loeb didn't want to lose his job, especially the perks that came with it. He grinned as he opened the drawer and spied the large wads of cash handed over to him by crooks and gangs so that the police would just turn a blind eye. So that criminals would never appear in court but mysteriously disappear. Records of a crime committed would simply vanish.

"Late night sheriff Loeb" a eerie voice asked from the door.

"Whose there?!"

"Why Loeb don't you remember me?" a man entered the room. "I was your cannon fodder for quite some time" his voice said turning to disgust.

"Jack? Is that you?" Loeb said trying to stay calm and reach for the gun under his table.

"Don't even think about it" the man said taking out a gun. "Let me see you put your hands in the air"

"Listen Jack, maybe we can cut a deal" Loeb said nervously.

"That's funny, last time we cut a deal a deal you double crossed me and I ended up like this!" the man said with a chuckle. "You must have been getting pretty nervous Loeb, the network of men that you set up, being taken down one by one. The publics approval hitting an all time low, the mayor on your case" the mans chuckle turned into a sick laugh.

"Your life won't be worth a damn cent Jack!" Loeb shouted angrily in an attempt to bluff his way out.

"Oh no my friend, Jack is long gone, call me…Joker" he smiled stepping into the candle light. For the first time Loeb could see his sickly white face, gruesome red smile and combed green hair, the man smiled then pulled the trigger of his gun. Leaving a note behind Joker laughed once more and walked out of the office over the dead bodies of the cops and out the door.

"How very ghastly sir!" Alfred said examining the blood stained note.

"Exactly, according to Gordon, Loeb was in the rackets and had fifty two point men to do his dirty work throughout the city"

"Well I must say it will be nice to have a non corrupt official in charge, the mayor has just appointed Gordon the new sheriff" Alfred said handing Bruce the newspaper.

"Fifty two,"

"Pardon me sir?" Alfred questioned.

"The number of officials in Loeb's organization but if Loeb was one of the men murdered…" Bruce said

"Then this Joker must be the fifty second man" Alfred finished handing Bruce sheriff Loeb's files.

"Now it's just a process of elimination"

Batman ran the streets of Gotham just before midnight leaving himself exposed and open. Silently two men with rifles appeared on the rooftops as they aimed there guns an arrow and a throwing disk appeared out of nowhere are knocked the guns out of there hands. Emerald Archer leaped in and kicked one goon in the face and Night Hawk punched the other in the gut then in the face and tied him up with a rope and grappling hook before throwing him off the building.

"Now" Batman said angrily before the frightened thug. "Where is the Joker?!"

"Look no further Bat Freak!" a laugh came from down the street. The trio turned in the direction to see the Joker just as he pulled out two pistols and started to open fire on them. Batman quickly threw a smoke pellet on the ground and disappeared. The Joker laughed again.

"I know you killed the other 52 like a deck of cards! But why did you shoot my sidekick?!" Emerald Archer asked furiously.

"Because my friend!" The Joker smiled as he threw took out a gas pellet of his own and threw it. "Every good deck needs at least one…Joker!"

"You're done Joker" a voice further down the street shouted. The group turned to see Sheriff Gordon and the Gotham city police department.

"Count again" Joker chuckled softly as just as a whole hoard of goons appeared behind him. Immediately a fire fight broke out. Only Joker stood in the middle of the street grinning like a maniac. From atop a building Batman fired a tow cable at Joker who dodged out of the way to avoid being hit. Batman slid down the tow cable while trying to avoid the Joker's bullets but swerved to late and got hit in the arm. The pain surged through his arm as he stumbled and hit the ground. The Joker smiled and raised his pistols. With his free arm Batman launched one of his metal disk knocking one gun out of Joker's hand. The Joker turned and ran into the Gotham church and Batman followed despite the pain. He coughed as he tried to keep up with the nimble thief. The bullet lodged itself in his arm but Batman shook off the pain and kept running. Atop the Church, Batman ran up the last step and swerved out of the way to avoid the next wave of bullets.

"It's over Joker, the police department and the heroes are more than a match for your goons, your plan to rule Gotham has failed." Batman said narrowing his eyes.

"Silly Bat, this isn't about ruling Gotham! This is about killing you! Remember the last time we met?! Oh, we had so much fun! You kicked me into a vat of chemicals and now I get to shoot your brains out." Joker said as he reloaded his gun and pulled the trigger just as Batman threw two more disks. The first was knocked away by the bullet by the second jammed itself into the gun which blew up in the Joker's face (can a gun from the 19th century do that?). Batman immediately ran up to him and threw Joker into the church bell which shook violently. Joker stumbled back then with a grin launched himself out of the glass window. Batman rushed as fast as he could and looked down but couldn't see the bottom in the nearly moon less night.

"They never found the body sir?"

"I'm afraid not Alfred, as much as I hate to say it, I've got the feeling he'll return someday….I failed."

"Failed? I think not sir, you solved the mystery, took out the mobsters and saved the city from a madman…I'm sure your parents would be proud." For the first time in awhile Bruce Wayne smiled.

"I hope they are" he said looking up at the portrait of his father and mother, Thomas and Martha Wayne "I hope they are" he whispered silently.

**Well how was it? I know it was kind of rushed but I hadn't updated in a long time so I felt I had to get something out. Was it completely horrible? Was it good? Was it just okay? Please tell me! Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
